Six Again:  A Shikamaru Story
by New-GaarasGuardian
Summary: After meeting at one of the training grounds, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji are ambushed. Shikamaru disappeared and must be retrieved. But he doesn't look himself. Rated for Saftey
1. Disapperance

Disclaimer: I dun own the characters of Naruto.

**Chapter One: Disappearance**

Gaara yawned and pulled himself out of bed. _I really wish I could go back to sleep._ Just then, a loud banging came from the door. "Get up Gaara, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes!" announced Temari from the other side. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of pants and reclosed the drawer. Pulling them on, he proceeded over to his closet and removed a shirt from its hanger and put it on.

He exited his bedroom and started walking down the hallway towards the kitchen as the aroma of bacon, eggs, sausage, and buttery toast filled the air. _Temari has always been a good cook. Ever since dad passed she's done nearly all three meals a day._ Gaara entered the kitchen and walked over to the counter to get a cup of coffee. Adding a splash of creamer and a couple of tablespoons of sugar, he took a seat at the table where his brother, Kankuro, was already sitting. Kankuro looked up from the newspaper that was in his hands and took a sip of coffee, "Good morning bro."

"Morning you two," responded Gaara, "the food smells great Temari." Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Why thanks guys, I always have relied on your support you know." Removing the final pieces of bacon from the stove, she prepared her and her brother's plates and set them at the table. "Dig in boys," she said with satisfaction.

After breakfast was finished, Gaara stood up and started collecting the dishes.

"Why thanks Gaara you didn't have to, I was going to get them in a minute."

"Not a problem Temari, you deserve a break anyways. Unlike Kankuro…"

Temari laughed as Kankuro looked up from his paper, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing…" they said smiling.

Upon placing the dishes in the sink Gaara headed for the front door, "See you all later."

_It's hard to think that it's been only two months since it happened._

-In Konoha-

_Why must they be so troublesome?_ Ino and Chouji were bickering and Shikamaru didn't even know why. When he arrived, there they were, screaming at each other. Neither even said 'Hi', and still five minutes later, the bickering had yet to cease.

"Would you two stop it!" he screamed at them. They abruptly stopped and looked at him. "Why are you even fighting about?"

"Chouji doesn't think that he needs to go on a diet!" exclaimed Ino, "Can you please help me out here?"

Chouji mumbled, "Diet my butt, I'm perfectly fine."

"You do need to go on a diet Chouji!"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples slowly, "Would you two shut up? Look Ino, if Chouji doesn't want to go on a diet, then so be it. It's his body; let him do with it what he wants."

"You're siding with him!"

"I'm siding with no one. Yea, I think a diet wouldn't hurt him, but I'm not going to argue with him about it."

"Thank you Shikamaru. See Ino, why can't you be more like him? He understands me, I don't want to go on a diet, so he doesn't press the subject."

"Yes, well-"

"Ino, be quiet. You're not going to win the argument, and I really don't need a bigger headache."

Ino hmphed, "So why are we even here Shikamaru?"

He shrugged, "I got a note that told us to meet here. I have absolutely no idea who sent it though."

"That's kind of strange, don't you think," inquired Chouji.

Shikamaru nodded. Suddenly, everything went black for him.

"What the hell do you mean?" screamed Tsunade at Ino and Chouji who were standing in her office.

"Shikamaru received a note saying to meet at the 4th Training Grounds Area, he told us to tag along just in case he needed us, and then out of nowhere, we were ambushed. After the dust cleared, Shikamaru was nowhere to be found," explained Ino.

Tsunade sighed, "Form a rescue team to search for him, report back to me the second you find him or have knowledge pertaining to his whereabouts."

Ino and Chouji nodded and left the office. "We'll recruit tonight, and start searching tomorrow," Ino sighed softly.

"Alright, so who do you want to go ask?" asked Chouji.

"I'll deal with Neji, Hinata, Naruto, & Sakura, and you?"

"I'll go ask Kiba, Lee, Shino, & Sai…"

Ino nodded, "Good luck, and see you tomorrow at the 4th Training Grounds…"

A/N: Well, another chapter in this magnificent series that I started.

Gaara: Really? You think it's magnificent? –chuckles-

Me: . Shut up Gaara, this isn't about you.

Gaara: Actually, since you're going to-

Me: SHUSH! Just because the information is obvious doesn't mean it needs to be announced.

Gaara: , Fine then.

Me: -waves- I'll hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Target Located?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Two: Target Located?**

The nine of them all stood in a circle on the training grounds, Sakura had prior engagements that prevent her from being there. "We'll split into three teams," said Chouji who pulled out a map of the surrounding regions of Konoha.

"Shino, Kiba, and Hinata will be Team One," picked up Ino, "Naruto, Sai, and Neji will be Team Two."

"And Lee, Ino, and I will be Team Three," finished Chouji. Ino nodded and the two of them explained the areas each team was to search.

"We will meet back here in four hours to share any results."

The first two teams went off in their respective directions leaving Ino, Lee and Chouji left in the area.

"We better get started," said Chouji.

They moved out into the trees and started examining the entire area they went though. From within the limbs, to alcoves in the ground, but for the first two hours they found absolutely nothing to help lead the trio to Shikamaru's location.

"You guys, I found something," exclaimed Lee.

Ino and Chouji rushed over to where Lee was bent over at. He stood up and held out a dirtied Konoha headband. Tears started to lightly form in Ino's eyes and Chouji clenched his fists and started looking around to see if there was any indicator of movement, however slight it might be. Lee walked over to Ino and tried to comfort her.

"We're going to find him," he said softly, "I promise it."

"Follow me," shouted Chouji, who was not quite a few yards away, "I think I'm on to something…"

When they got over to where Chouji he continued, "Look at the ground…what do you see?"

Lee and Ino looked down and examined the ground, and Lee spoke up after a couple of minutes, "Footprints!"

Chouji nodded, "And what direction do they appear to be going in?"

Ino spoke up this time, "West."

"Lee you head west-northwest, Ino move west-southwest, if you find anything, make it known," Chouji commanded, "As for me, I'll head west."

They split up and hastily moved in their assigned directions. It was only about five minutes before Lee and Chouji heard Ino shout. Ino looked at the door to the small building, as Chouji and Lee appeared on the scene, "Do…Do you think he's in there," she asked worriedly.

Chouji walked up to the door and tried the handle. It opened without a problem, "Well, there's only one way to find out…let's keep close together, who knows what might be waiting for us in here…"

They nodded and followed him in.


	3. Is That Shikamaru?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**Chapter Three: Is That Shikamaru?**

The house was dark on the inside. Chouji looked around the room, aside from the door leading outside, there was only one other opening. He walked carefully over to it examining where he stepped. Lee, who Ino was slightly clinging to, followed close behind Chouji. Sticking his head through the doorway, which lead into a hallway; to the left there was four doors, and to the right one door.

Chouji stepped into the hallway, "Let's check the door to the right first…get this side of the hall out of the way."

They carefully came up to the door and Chouji reached out and gently touched the door handle. Nothing happened. Opening the door a horrendous odor filled the hall. The three of them brought their sleeves to their faces.

"What the hell is that smell," exclaimed Lee.

Pushing the door open more, Chouji's eyes widened. Lee looked into the room, smeared upon the walls was what appeared to be blood, and a pool of it was residing in one of the corners.

Regaining his composure Chouji said, "Let's search the rest of the house as fast as possible, and get out. Our presence isn't desired here…"

He pushed beside Ino who glanced into the room and gave out a small sharp gasp, putting her hand over her mouth. Lee wrapped his arms around her and helped her follow Chouji who was now searching one of the rooms on the other side of the hall. He slammed the door shut.

"Nothing," he said walking toward another door.

A rustling came from the last door on the left; all three looked over at it. Chouji approached it cautiously and turned the handle slowly. The rustling came again, this time with a voice.

"Please don't hurt me," whimpered the voice.

Chouji opened the door all the way and looked down. A young child was cowering, covering most of his head.

"…We're not going to hurt you, we promise," Lee said walking up beside Chouji.

The boy lifted his head a bit and looked up at them, but quickly hid his face. He slowly looked up again and brought his arms down around his legs. Chouji got down on his knees and offered a hand to the child. Hesitantly, the boy took Chouji's hand. Lifting him up Chouji started walking towards entrance.

"Check the remaining doors, I'll be waiting outside."

"Alright," Ino replied looking over at Lee.

-outside-

Ino and Lee emerged a few minutes later.

"Nothing else was there," Lee said, debriefing Chouji, "Did you figure out who the child is? Has he talked?"

"Yea," Chouji said standing up, he stepped aside from the kid so that Ino and Lee could see him, "It's Shikamaru…"


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**Chapter 4: The Letter**

Everyone was starting to arrive back at the training grounds.

"So you didn't find out anything either," Naruto asked solemnly.

"No, we couldn't locate any information," replied Shino.

Lee ran out onto the field, "We found him! He's been taken to see Tsunade."

Everyone's eyes showed a bit of relief, even Sai's.

-in Tsunade's Office-

Tsunade sighed. "I thought we were done with this whole ordeal," she said frustrated.

She got up from her desk and walked around to examine the child that stood in her office. A knock came from the door.

"Come in…"

Shizune entered the office, "Uhm…A letter arrived for you."

Shizune held out the folded letter. Tsunade took it from her and read the letter silently

"…"

Ino spoke up, "…What did it say."

Tsunade handed her the letter.

**-Start-**

To Whom It May Concern

I've got some grave news...it turns out that someone is causing and manipulating these "rips" in time I told you about. Shikamaru wasn't changed on accident. It was planned. I went to the house that was discovered in, looked around it to see if I could find anything that might be of help figuring out who did this or what they want. I found a hidden room. In one of the rooms which had only a small table and lamp there was a false wall. From any direction, it wouldn't appear to continue, or have an opening, just looks like a regular wall. But if you were to walk up to the wall, on the right side you'd see that it goes just a bit further back than the rest.

In this room behind the wall there resided a very small bedroom. Another desk and lamp was in it, but upon this desk was also a book. A journal to be exact, in the journal I read the following entry:

"I've discovered a scientific revolution. In time, there are holes. These holes don't seem to affect many creatures, only things smaller than a new born kitten, or puppy. Butterflies, grasshoppers, and other bugs are sometimes affected if they happen to pass through these invisible rips in time."

I flipped a couple of pages and the read another entry that read:

"I've discovered how to control them...I think, I've tested on one subject, name: Gaara, I was actually able to switch the presences of the two entities, sending the current Kazekage to the past, and bringing his childhood self to the present. Tomorrow I will see if I can reverse the effects."

I read a few more entries until I came across a page that held very few words; it was also the last entry in the journal. It read:

"Hold People's Lives for Ransom."

...I'm deeply sorry to tell you this but this is what I have read...the last couple of pages were ripped out, so I don't know what was written on them before they were removed...I wish I could be of more service, but it is all I know right now...contact you if get more information...

My suggestion is get Shikamaru away from Konoha. If the culprit is living near or in the village, it's the last place Shikamaru needs to be.

-B. Inagaki

**-end-**

The letter slipped out of Ino's fingers and fell to the ground. Sighing, Tsunade looked over at Shizune.

"Contact the Kazekage…tell him I need a favor."


End file.
